


I'm a Dragon

by Guysgirlsandmoreguys



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragons, Gen, Girl who thinks she's a dragon, Nightfury, dragon talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guysgirlsandmoreguys/pseuds/Guysgirlsandmoreguys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River-born had never seen another Dragon like her before, so when she meets a group of Two-legs who, under their animal skins, are more like her than any Dragon she ever met, she runs. Because Two-legs are wild blood-thirsty creatures, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two-legs on the Cliffs

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll continue this or not...  
> It's not even edited...  
> It's just been bouncing around my brain for a while...

She was warm and comfortable cocooned under her Hatchmate’s wing, she grumbled and pulled the wing closed again when she felt Leaf start to wake. Leaf chuffed in amusement and in one smooth movement that she would never be able to copy, she had gotten up and out of the nest leaving her to roll on her back suddenly hit by cool air and the sounds in the valley of other dragon’s waking up and going to sleep. The bright shiny disk in the sky was going to sleep too.

_Sundown_. A distant memory called it, she shook her mane and stretched working the stiffness out of her limbs so she and Leaf could find food. Even though they ate different food they always ate together, because they were as close as Hatchmates still in their mother’s nest.

River-born, she was called by Leaf, and in a long time it had just been the two of them. They used to have a whole nest of friends to play with, but their Alpha had been usurped and the new Alpha didn’t like River-born, he had tried to kill her and Leaf had protected her and they had flown away together, chased only halfheartedly by their old Nest-mates.

Leaf always protected River-born, since she had been born without scales, or wings, or even a tail. She had to eat different too, fish made her sick and she couldn’t chew rocks like a Stone-skull or a spine-worm. She ate things that grew from the ground, or in trees or bushes, she picked them as she leaped through the trees filling a piece of wood she had hollowed out with a sharp rock, when they reached the beach Leaf flew off over the ocean to hunt while River-born looked for a nice spot to eat.

There was a nice spot on a cliff where they could look out over the shiny Night-disk reflected in the water, so she made sure her food was secure, and sneaked a few because Leaf would never know, and then ran in that direction, picking more food to fill her stomach.

She stopped and hid, caves had grown in the area she had been looking for, _wooden_ caves, and she could smell strange dragons and there were animal skins held in the air, as if in warning to intruders. River-born froze as movement came out.

Her breath was coming in short gasps as she saw one of the inhabitants, two-legs! Danger! She didn’t move, if she moved too quickly the dragons among them and even the two legs themselves would hear her and chase, and Leaf was so far away, turning her head she could see the speck that was her hatch-mate diving into the salt-water and coming out again. If they noticed her she would call out, but otherwise, if she just backed away slowly until she could run or get to the trees where she could fly through the branches as though she had wings…

One of the dragon’s was a Night-wing, like Leaf, she had thought that Leaf was the only one the same way River-born was the only one of her kind in their nest, it had been why they had shared sleeping spaces and scents. She almost wanted to go and greet it, so she could introduce it to Leaf, but it was following a two-legs around, and two-legs were mean, they had killed Leaf’s family and raided their nest a lot of times, though this was River-born’s first time seeing them herself.

She made a soft noise in the back of her throat, like a humming noise only very quiet she could barely hear it herself and the two-legs were being noisy so they wouldn’t hear it either, the old Alpha had said that two-legs were deaf anyway, and they couldn’t speak or smell, all they did was kill. The Night-wing picked up on her call though, as she had known he would, and approached cautiously, she stepped backwards making sure to be on all four feet (even if her front feet were different to her back feet) and kept as low to the ground as possible, so as not to be threatening.

“Toothless? What is it bud?” The Night-wing’s two legs was following him, she hissed slightly and drew back to where the brush hid her from the blind two-leg’s view. The Night-wing stopped when she hissed and sniffed the air where she had been, he turned and called to the Two-legs! What if he was in league with them! Would he kill her before Leaf could come? If Leaf came though she would have to kill a Night-wing to protect River-born, Leaf would be sad if she had to do that. River-born held her cry, but a whimper escaped as the male night-wing approached and sniffed at her mane, before cooing gently. He was trying to reassure her?

“Oh Thor, is that.. a person?” the two-legs said, he was too close, level with the Night-wing’s neck, even a two-legs can see her from that distance.

She growled and snapped her teeth at the Night-wing, who reared back confused, and snarled as threateningly as she could at the Two-legs who had stepped even closer. He rubbed a paw through his mane and pulled off the long skin he was wearing down his back before holding it out to her. River-born snarled again and sunk her teeth into his paw.

He yelped and stepped back, the night-wing stepped forward and both she and the night-wing were growling at each other.

_“Don’t want hurt Night-wing. Leave with Two-legs.”_ She said, backing up slowly. The Night-wing paused, taken aback.

_“Hatch-mate help, strange two-legs not covered.”_ It was River-born’s turn to be confused, why didn’t the two-legs go and help this other two-legs, rather than bothering her. the Night-wing nudged closer when she said this to him, his croon was sympathetic. _“two-legs is you.”_

She didn’t stop the Night-wing from openly sniffing her while she processed this, it was impossible, she wasn’t a two-legs! The Two-legs had put the skin across her back, even in the darkness she could tell his face had changed colour. The other two-legs were nearby now and she drew even further into the brush, not caring of the skin as it scrunched around her shoulders but somehow stayed in place. She needed Leaf.

Almost unbidden a howl ripped out of her throat, drawing her Hatch-mate to the scene where she immediately covered River-born with a wing and growled at the group, even shooting a fire-ball between them in warning.

_“Leaf, Stranger Night-wing said River-born is two-legs. Wrong?”_ she begged her Hatchmate for the truth, or a lie, she didn’t know, but now she was seeing them up close, if they shed all the extra skins they wore they would be fur-less and scale-less, wing-less and tail-less, just like her.

_“Not lie!”_ the stranger growled while the other dragons, a stone-skull, fire-skin, sharp-tail and a two-head all echoed him.

The night-wing’s hatch-mate was approaching Leaf cautiously, one paw outstretched.

“It’s okay, we’re not going to hurt you.” He said locking gazes with River-born as she looked out from her protector’s wing.

_“Fly.”_ Leaf said, so River-born climbed onto her back and held tight as they took off.


	2. Exploring the Two-legs Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River-born's interest is piqued by the creatures, not-Dragons, who are so similar to her. When she sees them leave Dragon's Edge from her cave she decides to find out more while they're not home.

River-born couldn’t sleep, she wriggled out from under Leaf’s wing and drank from the nearby stream that bypassed their cave. Wiping her mouth she looked around and spotted the dragons with the Two-legs on their backs flitting about in the distance and wondered what they were doing.

Leaf hadn’t answered her questions last night, she had only groomed River-born and told her that they were Hatchmates and that was all she needed to know. She had accepted this, but only because she knew, almost remembered things, like the noises the two-legs were making, they seemed so familiar, and the covering that the one had offered to her, now discarded somewhere in the forest.

With a last wistful look on the cave where her Hatchmate was sleeping so deeply she ran into the forest. She used her hands and feet to grip tree branches which made it a lot quicker for moving around than just running, it was closer to flying too. She loved flying, riding on Leaf’s back with the wind in their faces, but once she got older their Nestmates made fun of her for acting like a hatchling, if she couldn’t fly on her own by now then she wasn’t meant to fly.

Leaf had been a little disappointed in her change of attitude to flying and she would only mount the other-, the dragon, when flying was the only option. River-born slowed when she neared the camp, the opposite way from where she had been last night. She pulled herself into a tree with dense foliage to better hide from eyes and watched.

Their territory was empty, though it still had the warm scent of creatures living there, so they would return. They had taken trees and moved them to support their nests high in the air, but the tough looking vines and the wooden planks stretched out between them and to the ground made an easy way up.

The first nest she climbed to was made of rocks, clinging to the gaps in the rocks where there was nowhere to walk she looked all around but couldn’t see where to get in, where there wasn’t stone there was wood and only a few slits where she could see inside, but not big enough to fit through.

She looked at the patch of wood, it seemed to be built into a gap in the stones and had a piece of strange rock embedded in it. She remembered being a lot smaller and being carried through something like this, a large hand reached and pulled the metal part that stuck out down.

She copied the action and gave a little jump in delight when it swung open for her. River-born kept low as she looked around, there were sharp shiny rocks in wooden racks by the door and a large sleeping nest made of wood with furs piled on top. River-born didn’t imagine it was as comfortable as sleeping with Leaf but she would admit that if a Two-legs insisted on sleeping sans-dragon it was better than the hard ground.

There was a large trunk with the coverings the Two-legs wore and some of the hard shiny stuff mixed in for some reason. One of the coverings caught her eye, black with a laced up front and looked like it would cover most of her, except her hind-legs.

She worked out that the end with the smaller hole was supposed to go over her head but then got stuck when her arms were trapped by her sides and she hadn’t come out the other end. She wriggled out of it and inspected the cloth again, one big hole for both back legs and two long parts for the front ones and a smaller hole for her head. Nodding in satisfaction that she had worked it out right but not how to get it on, thinking she turned eyes on the nest.

She lay it out on the nest and crawled inside feeling out each inch before moving forward, so as not to get trapped again, she stood straight and felt at the material covering her body, it was strange but not particularly uncomfortable.

The next den had two nests, River-born wandered why they shared a den if they weren’t mates, or perhaps Two-legs didn’t share nests even if they were mates? She thought about her and Leaf’s old pack, sometimes Hatchmates would pick the same place to sleep to the point of building nests right up against each other, but refused to share. It was entertaining to watch when one of the items, a river stone or coloured rock usually, fell over onto the Hatchmate’s nest and they started squabbling like hatchlings.

A squealing noise drew her attention outside again, fearing it was some sort of Two-legs battle cry, it turned out to be coming from below the nest. A pen of mean Long-teeth in a hole in the ground, one of them caught sight of her and tried to run up the steep side, but only slid down again, she snarled at it, baring her teeth, until it backed off. Only to make an even longer run-up to the fence.

Not for the first time, River-born wished for the size and the teeth of her Hatchmate as she scrambled away from the hole in the wooden barrier and the Long-tooth now chasing her. She ran towards one of the stripped trees planted in the ground and took two steps up it before propelling herself over the animal. She didn’t look back even when the thump and the pained whimper told her it was now slowed down, at least a little bit. Instead she jumped and grabbed one of the dried vines hanging between the dens and pulled herself up.

This was the biggest den she had seen, and was saving it for last because it would probably belong to the Alpha, and if the Alpha smelled a stranger in their den they would probably be very mad. The Two-legs Alpha had to be bigger than the others she had seen, and stronger too, she had heard that adult Two-legs grew fur from all parts of their bodies, so he would probably be like that brown furry creature she and Leaf had met on another island, it had been cold and they were looking for somewhere to sleep and wait out the storm raging so they had ventured into a cave and found a huge furry creature, as big as Leaf’s body who did not like being woken up at all. She wondered if the Two-legs Alpha was anything like that, only with the skins and shiny shells the other Two-legs had been wearing.

River-born yawned, she had hardly slept even when Leaf blocked the sun with her wing and the room was warm. A dragon called, not Leaf, and River-born scrambled for a hiding spot, finally managing to find a little niche near the roof of the den where she could see everything but not be seen, she had to fold her arms and legs in to fit, meaning she wouldn’t be able to get away quickly if she was spotted, but she was sure she wouldn’t be seen. She yawned again, and felt sleep creeping in even as the voices of the Two-legs shouting outside and the dragon’s calling to each other drifted in on a breeze warmed by the fire. When everything quieted and her panic died down she couldn’t fight it off any more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not edited...  
> I don't even know why I continued this...  
> I tried to make River's expressions clear but if there's something you don't understand let me know and if i ever edit this i will know what to elaborate on. and also reply to let you know.   
> No Dragon-speak in this one, but I'll explain how that works in later chapters...  
> Why am i still explaining this?  
> If i get views I'll probably continue... cause I'm a sucker for attention.


End file.
